Certain types of recreational water sports such as scuba diving, snorkeling and similar sports require a considerable amount of specialized equipment such as underwater masks, gloves, wetsuits, swim fins, utility belts, gas regulators and the like. This equipment may be cumbersome or bulky to carry, especially if it has just been used and is in a wet or damp condition.
At the present time, there exists no single means specifically designed for carrying such equipment in both its dry and wet states. Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a single assembly suitable for carrying such recreational equipment regardless of whether the equipment is wet or dry.
A further aspect of such recreational water sports is that those active in these pursuits often wish to engage in the sports in remote or relatively inaccessible locations. Hence, at any given time, the equipment and accessories needed to engage in such sports may be subjected to a wide variety of different modes of transportation including airplanes, buses, automobiles, other modes of public transport and transportation by foot.
Presently, there exists no single means for carrying such equipment that is suitable for all the various modes of transport to which the equipment may be subjected.
Accordingly, another important object of the present invention is to provide a single assembly suitable for carrying such equipment during all the various modes of transport that the equipment may be subjected to and especially when the equipment must be transported by foot.
Another aspect of transporting such equipment is that when it is in a wet or damp condition it is desirable to dry the equipment out in order to lighten the load that must be carried and to prevent any deterioration of the equipment through prolonged and unnecessary contact with moisture.
Accordingly, yet another object of the invention is to provide a single assembly for carrying such equipment which facilitates the rapid drying-out of the equipment without the need for removing all the equipment from the carrying assembly.
Still another aspect of transporting such recreational equipment is that portions of the equipment are fragile and may require protection during transport to guard against breakage.
Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a single assembly for carrying such recreational equipment which provides suitable protection from damage or breakage for the fragile portions of the equipment.